


Midnight Snacks

by MinaValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaValkyrie/pseuds/MinaValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Authiel takes Cullen a late night snack, just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snacks

Authiel shook her head as she looked out over the battlements, his office was still lit. She moved back into the interior of the great hall and made her way down to the kitchen. The cook didn’t like Sera, but Authiel had always left small sweets for the overworked man whenever she made them so he didn’t mind her in his kitchen as much. She set to work, quickly making two overstuffed sandwiches. It wasn’t the most glamorous of meals, but it never was at this late hour. She packed them gently in a small basket that she had acquired just for this purpose and made her way out of the kitchen and across Skyhold to the stairs leading to the Commander’s office. She politely greeted the patrol upon climbing to the top.

“He di’int eat again tonight.” The patrolwoman commented to Authiel.

“I figured as much.” Authiel responded, flashing the woman an easy smile as she motioned to the basket she carried.

“I think he’d starve to death if you didn’t feed him Messere.” She quipped back, returning the smile.

“I hope he remembers when I’m not around, I’d hate to have the Commander starve to death!” Authiel exclaimed joking with an exaggerated movement to cover her mouth. It elicited a laugh from the other woman.

“We make him eat when you’re not here.” She said chuckling and raised a hand as she walked away on the battlements to resume her patrol. Authiel was always awestricken by the way the Commander affected his troops and how they looked up to him, and after him apparently. She moved to knock on his door, but she knew he was awake.

“What is it?” He barked from the other side, and Authiel took that as her cue to peek her head in.

“Is it safe to enter Commander?” She asked playfully, still mostly obscured by the door. His eyes moved up to meet hers and his frown faded into a relaxed smile.

“Of course, unless you’re afraid of lions…” He said in a low tone, his smile spreading into something more mischievous.

“Only hungry ones.” She replied sweetly, moving into his office and closing the door behind her swiftly. She moved to his desk and sat the basket on top of his reports directly in front of him. “Which is why, I’ve come to feed you.” She grinned as he eyed her from the other side of the desk. How he regarded her with such passion never got old, and she adored him for it. He rose and moved around the desk, grabbing her waist and sweeping her up in a loving kiss. She smiled against his lips, and his other hand moved to her waist as well holding her there. She gently placed her hands on his breastplate and pushed back to break the embrace.

“You skipped dinner again.” She said, trying to make her tone sound like motherly scolding. She was always so adamant about him eating, that he knew he wouldn’t win and grudgingly let her down. She moved from him and began unpacking the contents of the basket, scattering the sandwiches over the reports that covered his desk.

“You know Josephine hates it when she has to pick mustard off the reports.” He chided, as he watched her.

“Then you should join me for dinner once in a while.” She said playfully, turning back to him and holding out a sandwich. He took the sandwich from her hands and moved to sit in his chair again so he could eat.

“You’re one to talk, it seems you’ve brought enough for two as usual, Inquisitor.” She scrunched her nose at the sound of her title, he knew she disliked when he used it like this. She picked up the other sandwich and rounded the desk, taking a moment to stand before him.

“At least I remember to eat at some point – Commander.” She said in a low voice, drawing out his title. She then moved towards him and plopped herself down in his lap, taking a bite of her sandwich.

“Always the muse I see.” He bantered, smiling and he slipped one arm around her waist. She simply smiled and continued eating her sandwich, he took the cue and began to eat his as well. They sat there in a sort of silly silence regarding each other as they ate.

This was a ritual that had started not long after he had kissed her on the battlements, when she realized he didn’t eat like he should. She always finished her sandwich first and laid her head on his shoulder, waiting for him to finish. He’d always finish in two more large bites so he could wrap his arms around her. They’d sit there a while, just happy in each other’s company until he would inevitably break the silence admonishing her to go to bed. She would reluctantly leave him with several kisses and cross Skyhold to her quarters, secretly wishing he would invite her to climb the ladder to his bed.

Maybe next time…


End file.
